gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam
The SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam (pronounced Turn A Gundam) is a fictional mecha from the CC (正暦 Seireki) calendar system in the anime Turn A Gundam. It is piloted by [[Loran Cehak Technological and Combat Characteristics The ∀'s main propulsion was provided by an I-field Beam Drive System, which left the suit completely hollow and allowed it to be filled with extra armaments and rocket thrusters. Standard armament consisted of two beam sabers and a beam rifle. The ∀ was also equipped with an I-Field barrier which could protect it from various sorts of attack, including nuclear weapons. It is also capable of utilizing some sort of teleportation system, allow it to vanish from one place and reappear later. Its nanomachines onboard are capable of an attack named "Moonlight Butterfly" (named after the effects of the attack when active). It is said that the attack has 3 requirements, the nano-machines, the energy to use them and finally the program to activate it. ∀ was originally designed for interstellar warfare. Unlike mobile weapons from previous timelines, ∀ Gundam is powered by a DHGCP powerplant (D'iscontinuous '''H'yperoscillation 'G'auge 'C'ollapsing 'P'ile) which is essentially an artifical blackhole. The powerplant leaves the chest cavity of Turn A open, allowing several different equipments to be placed inside, as evidenced by ∀ holding Nuclear Warheads within the cavity. To futher enhance its combat power, ∀ Gundam also has a large support unit called the DOC Base ('D'evice 'O'peration 'C'ontrol) which hold various equipments for ∀ Gundam, allow it to quickly be refit according to situation. One of the DOC Bases was discovered in the series, and although it was wrecked by Moonlight Butterfly and the hyper hammer, heavily coated with preserving nano-machine, it remains usable. It is also capable of total regeneration of both itself and its pilot, (however, this is not instantaneous and can take some time) the ability to warp beam shots directly into enemy cockpits through unknown means, and teleportation. However, these are not shown in the series, and are not firmly placed in the canon. History After accompanying the Willgame to the Moon, Loran finally learned the dark truth about the Turn A's past, that the Turn A had been responsible for the destruction of Earth's history by unleashing its "Moonlight Butterfly" attack, spreading nanomachines across the Earth's surface (And through space, to Jupiter, with the exception of the moon) and turning all technology into sand. After learning of this truth Loran also discovered several features of the Turn A that he was unaware of, most notably that the cockpit was a Core Fighter capable of separating from the Turn A; also Loran discovered the ability to make the Turn A vanish from sight by means unknown. During the Turn A's final battle with the Turn X, both machines unleashed their Moonlight Butterfly systems at one another; Loran escaped unharmed, but both machines were encased in a large cocoon - along with the pilot of the Turn X, Gym Ghingnham. Master Grade 100 Campaign Turn A Gundam was chosen to be the 100th Master Grade model of Gunpla (abbreviation of Gundam Plastic Model) and at an earlier time, the first release of the Turn A Gundam DVD box set was announced. Two of the three Model Magazine in Japan, Hobby Japan and Dengeki Hobby was informed to build their own Turn A model using the old 1/100 kit for a display in the official announcement of the MS100 Turn A. Hobby Japan modeller Seira Masuo drastically redesigned the unitHobby Japan, June, 2007 issue, Gunpla LOVE while Dengeki Hobby modeller went for the original approach of diorama.Dengeki Hobby, May, 2007 issue, 20th anniversary of Turn A Both of the models was placed next to the MG100 draft design at the Bandai display forum at the announcement of MG100. Involvement in Video Games As a leading Gundam of a Gundam Series, Turn A Gundam has appeared in every G Generation titles since Zero, and it's moonlight butterfly is the ultimate attack in every series. It has also appeared in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden and will appear in the upcoming Super Robot Wars Z, also in Another Century's Episode 3. In The Gundam VS series, Turn A Gundam is considered to be "top tier"(as in one of the very best) because it's hammer move does quite a lot of damage as well as stunning the opponent, it can deflect laser attacks by using it's spinning sword move, the nuclear warhead you can use each life can deal half a 3000 GP mech's HP if a direct hit is landed, and finally it's moonlight butterfly ability activitates once it's HP reaches below 200, which will increase it's speed and damage by approximately 1.2x, and will stay in that form until death. If you end the battle with moonlight butterfly, there will be a different victory pose. Unlike other alternate universe Gundam robots, Turn A Gundam has occasionally particpated in games that set in the Universal Century timeline, as although it is not officially a part of the Universal Century storyline, Turn A Gundam is supposed to take place 3000 years after previous series. Turn A Gundam appeared in a special scenario in '''SD Gundam G Generation Spirits which can be unlocked by completing all missions. Completing the mission makes the Turn A available for purchase. Turn A Gundam also appeared as a hidden unit in SD Gundam SCAD Hamears, which is set in the One Year War timeline. Gallery Image:Turn A Gundam.jpg|Turn A Gundam redesign by Hobby Japan Modeler. Image:System-a-99-moonlight.jpg|The Moonlight Butterfly activated. File:Turn-a-dw2.jpg|Turn A Gundam in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 See also CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X Turn A Gundam References External Links *SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam "Turn A Gundam"